Past meet future!
by winxandwarriors
Summary: The Winx go on a picnic with the boyfriends and are sucked into a vortex. They fall into Ms. F's office, but it is years after. The Winx meet there kids and adult self's, but there future self's are hiding something. Will the Winx find out?


**Hi guys...Sorry for not writing for such a long time.**

**School, school, and more school.**

**We at lest I'm in 8th!**

**xD**

"I wonder what Flora is doing" Musa thought.

Just then Flora walked in to Musa's and Tecna's room.

"Hey Musa, what'ch doing?" She asked.

"Ah nothing," I stud up. "I'm so stressed out about that test Ms. Griselda is giving us."

"I know," Flora suddenly jumped.

"You okay?" Musa asked.

"Why don't we go to Magic's park and have a picnic?" Flora smiled.

"I like it, it'll keep are minds clear," Musa ran to the door. "I'ma go and tell the girls to get ready and call the guys."

"Great, I'll start packing food and flowers." Flora started. "Tell Musa to get the music and Layla to get the games."

"Kk!" Musa ran out the door and into each Winx bed rooms.

_A little bit latter at the park_

"Where are the guys?" Stella asked. "I want my smucums!"

"Hold you potatoes," Layla told her. "The guys are on there way!"

"Well then!" Stella turned her back.

"Hey guys look," Tecna pointed. "I see the guys!"

"BRANDON!" Stella yelled running into his arms and knocking him over.

" You think we should have warned him?" Tecna laughed walking up to Timmy.

"I believed he would of ignored it anyway" Musa giggled as Riven picked her up bridle style.

"You got that right!" Layla smiled after kissing Nabu.

"Well lets get this...uh Musa what is that behind you?" Tecna asked pointing.

"Wh..." But Musa couldn't finish because a vortex had sucked her up.

"MUSA!" Riven yelled jumping into the vortex.

"NO" The winx and guys yelled.

"What do we do?" Asked Stella.

Everyone looked at Tecna and Timmy.

"Why is it always us?" Tecna asked Timmy.

"AH!" Flora was taken away by the vortex with Helia, Bloom, Sky, Stella, Brandon, Nabu, and Layla right behind them .

"Oh No..." Tecna and Timmy were taken in as well.

_In Ms. Faragonda's office 26 years later_

"Ouch!" Musa yelled.

"My head hurts!" Stella whined.

"My neck." Helia ached.

"Um guys," Musa started. "CAN YOU GET OFF ME!"

"Sorry" Everyone stated getting off of her.

"Where are we?" Layla asked looking at the familiar office.

"I think we're in Ms. F's Office." Tecna told them.

"But why would the vortex take us here?" Nabu asked.

"I don't know." Flora said.

" Alright you kids, I'ma going to see where that vortex of yalls went." Ms. F Started. "Yall wait out here while I do this" Ms. F's went inside and her jaw dropped.

"Uhh-h...What are you 12 doing in here. I...you...but...how?" Ms. Faragonda asked.

"Um, Ms. F are you alright?" Bloom asked.

"Yeah I'm okay, it's just...how did yall get here?" Ms. F asked.

"A vortex had swallowed us and spit us out here, but I don't see what's so bad about that. At lest we ended back here." Tecna told her.

Ms. F almost fell "You guys did come back to Alfea, but you're in the future."

"WHAT!" Yelled the Winx.

"KIDS!" Ms. F called.

"Yes mam." Called a called with blueish-black hair.

She came in and almost passed out as well.

"What in the world" She and the rest yelled as they came in.

Ms. F calmed her and the others down and told them" This is what happens when yall kids mess with magic you're not educated in."

"WHY IS MY MOM HERE!" Yelled a boy with shot brown hair who was pointing at Stella.

"Do what now?!" Asked Stella.

"And why is mine here as well?" Asked a boy with reddish- pink hair.

"Why don't we all it down and I'll explain." Ms. F smiled.

They all sat down and the children were staring at the winx and the guys.

Ms. F started." Well It has seem that you kids had set a vortex into the past which had seem to pick up the past Winx and specialist and toted them here."

"Well now that we got that straight. WHY DID THAT BROWN HAIRED FREAK OF A BOY CALL ME MOM!" Stella screamed.

"HEY, I am not freak!" Yelled the brown haired one.

"Why are we here again" Asked a blond headed girl.

"Don't you listen? We're here because you set off a vortex and it had sucked up are past parents you brick-head!" A magenta haired girl yelled.

"WHAT!" Yelled the winx.

"Uhh, did I say that?" Asked the magenta one.

"DIGIT!" Yelled the rest of the kids.

"And yall call me a brick-head." The blond haired one whined.

"How in the world can I be a parent?!" Screamed Stella.

"Why don't you ask Brandon." Riven snickered.

"Oh God Riven!" Tecna gagged.

"Well I guess now that yall know who these kids are, we should invite there parents and let yall get to know them." Ms. F told them.

"WAIT! So are parents will get to meet there younger self's?" A girl with light brown hair asked.

"Well they'll have to. We need to make a plane to get your younger parents back to there own time, now Digit go call your parents and tell them to get the rest of the Winx to the meeting/dinning room. I believe these guys(referring to the Winx) are hungry." Ms. F instructed.

"Yes mam!" Digit smiled and went into Ms. F's phone closet.

"You know what, I never got why you separated you phone from the rest of your office." Tecna told her.

"Yeah we never got that either." Said a boy with black hair. "I'm Nathan."

"Yes this is Nathan and his sister Zoey*pointing to a girl with dark-ish brown hair*." A boy with orange hair showed them.

"So who do you three belong to." Asked Bloom.

"Nope! We're not telling any of yall until are parents are here." The girl with blueish black hair smirked.

"Ah come on!" Stella jumped. "At lest tell us one"

"No Aunt Stella, not until are parents are here like Melody said." Zoey crossed her arms.

"Ah-ha, so you're not my kid." Stella bubbled.

"*sarcasm* Wow aren't you smart Aunt brick-head." scoffed Digit. "Any way mama and daddy said that they have called are parents and are parents are coming now along with are younger siblings."

"Well that's great now if all of you would follow me into the room." Ms. F showed them as they all left her office.

"Hmm, brick-head. I like that." Musa smiled. "Hay Stella."

"What?" Stella asked as she entered the meeting room.

"I got a new name for you." Musa smirked as she entered with Tecna behind her.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Aunt brick-head." Musa giggled.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!" Stella yelled.

"Aunt brick-head." Musa giggle was starting to turn more into a full blown out laugh.

"Whats so funny!?" Stella asked angrily.

"Brick-head!" Musa was now on the floor laughing so hard with Digit giggling at her reaction.

"You two are so funny! Now I see why Aunt Musa was moms best friend." Digit was laughing so much she was almost on the floor like Musa.

"Moms best friend hmm!" A lady with bluish black hair opened the door of the meeting room and was now walking towards Digit.

"AUNT MUSA!" Digit yelled as she ran towards adult Musa and hugged her.

"AUNT MUSA!?" Asked Musa.

"Yes, I'm Musa and you are...uh, MS. FARAGONDA!" Yelled adult Musa.

"Yes...oh, hi Musa. I see you have meet the younger yall." Ms. F said as if nothing was wrong.

"Yes, yes I don. Now can you tell me WHY there here." Musa yelled.

"Not until the rest of are parents are here." Another girl with blueish black hair.

"Well Violet have yall at lest introduced yalls self." adult Musa asked.

"They never told us, but we have figured out some of their's. Like Digit, Zoey, Nathan, and Melody." Tecna told her.

"Ah well I see. kids, Tell them your names, now!" Musa instructed.

"Well I'm Brandon J.R. prince of Solaria, the nice one." Brandon smiled. " Just call me BJ."

"I would think you would be the player." Riven laughed.

"Nope that's Flynn." BJ told him.

"Well who is that?" Layla asked.

"Lets stay in order." adult Musa told them.

"WE'RE HERE" Yelled older Stella barging in.

"Even thought she still thinks that she is the only one coming in." adult Tecna scoffed coming in behind her.

"I know right, I mean we're here to...WHAT THE HECK!" Yelled adult Layla coming in last.

"Angel? Why are we here in young bodies?" Bloom asked about to freak.

"See about that, Sophie kinda let a vortex escape and it sucked up yall from the past." A girl with red hair hind behind Digit.

"AM I EVER GOING TO INTRODUCE MY SELF!" The blond yelled.

"Okay, okay, calm down child." adult Riven told her.

"Finally! I'm Crown Princess Sophie of Solaria. I'm the shopper!" Sophie bounced.

"That would explain a lot." Layla whispered in Musa's ear.

"I'm Angel Crown Princess of Sparks, and I'm the shy one." A girl with red Smiled.

_"The shy one?" Bloom thought._

"I'm Zachary and I'm the crown prince of Eraklyon, I'm the gentleman." A boy with blond hair bowed.

_"That's boy!" Sky thought._

"I'm Zoey The crown Princess of Andros. I'm the dancer." Zoey smiled.

"I told you dancing is in yalls blood." Nabu whispered into Layla's ear.

" I'm Nathan prince of Andros, I'm the cool one." Nathan said walking over the a girl with blackish blue hair.

"I'm Violet, crown princess of Linphea, I'm the one that won't try to kill you." The girl with blackish blue hair giggled.

"The one that won't kill us?" Tecna asked Bloom and she just shrugged.

"I'm princess Tammy of Linphea, I'm the nice and quiet one." A girl with light brown hair smiled.

"I'm Flynn, prince of Linphea, and I'm the us to be player." Flynn smiled.

"PLAYER!?" Asked Flora.

"Who's your girlfriend?" Riven asked.

"Flynn smiled." Zoey."

"WHAT!" Yelled adult Layla and Flora.

Zoey walked up to Flynn" They don't know, remember."

"Oh yeah." Flynn thought.

"Anyway, I'm River, the prince of Melody, and I'm the awesome one." The reddish pink haired boy said.

"And I am his sister Melody crown princess of Melody, I'm the one that has to put up with River." Melody pushed him.

"That is your kids alright." Tecna laughed.

"Hey don't laugh so quick, your kids are next." Musa smirked.

"I wonder what there like?" Timmy asked.

"Why don't we tell you." Started a boy with glasses and orange hair." I'm Dylan and I am the prince of Zenith, and I am 20% cooler than the rest of the kids in here besides Melody."

_"Why did I ask" Timmy thought._

"Anyway*pushing Dylan out of his way* I'm Cody the prince of Zenith and I am the only one that has not hit Sophie." A boy with orange hair hugged Sophie.

"I think I'm going to throw up" Digit gagged." I'm Digit crown Princess of Zenith and I am the strong one and I _HATE _Technology!"

"Why are none of are kids like us?" Tecna asked.

"We have no idea" Adult Musa smiled.

"BRICK-HEAD!" Digit yelled.

"Brick-head!" Musa laughed.

"Melody can you hold those two sticks...I need to practices." River asked.

"Sure bro." Melody got the sticks and River shot a red beam from his eyes at it.


End file.
